


Winter

by ablackberrywinter



Category: Nancy Drew – HER Interactive (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ablackberrywinter/pseuds/ablackberrywinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nancy and Frank get snowed in a wintery cabin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternative ending to a fan fic I wrote.

The wind whipped around Nancy and Frank as they trudged through the snow. Nancy couldn’t see anything in front of her. She felt chilled to the bones.  
“It’s just up here!” Frank shouted, trying to be heard over the uproar of the wind. Nancy nodded.  
Soon they reached the cabin Frank had described. It was owned by Frank’s uncle who was happy for Nancy and Frank to stay there while they worked on a case. Unfortunately for them, when they’d started out, the snow fell heavily. It was freezing. Frank opened the door, and Nancy just about fell inside.  
“Whoo.” Frank said, shaking the snow of his jacket. Nancy brushed her hair out of her face as she scanned the cabin. It was only small, but it looked cozy, and well decorated. There was a fireplace – unlit – as well as some chairs and a couch. A small kitchenette and a dining table sat at the other end of the room. There was a small hallway that led to two bedrooms. 

“I’ll light the fire for us.” Frank smiled at Nancy. Nancy smiled back, grateful that soon there would be some warmth.  
Before long, the fire was going, and the cabin felt warm. Nancy poked around in the tiny cupboard, and was triumphant when she found a can of soup and a saucepan.  
“I found some soup! Hope you like vegetables in your soup.” Nancy called out to Frank.  
“Sure. That sounds great.”  
Nancy stirred the soup and thought about the situation she found herself in. It was a little strange being with Frank. Nancy and Ned had broken up some years before. It had taken them awhile to admit that the relationship had died. Now Nancy was tentatively dating Frank. Tentatively being the operative word here. Nancy still felt strange around Frank at times, romantically. Even thought they’d been close friends for many years, Nancy still had to get use to calling Frank, not Ned when she was in trouble. Now though, Nancy felt safe with Frank. They’d seen so many dangerous situations together which had bonded them in a way Nancy could never have bonded with Ned. 

Ned had moved on with someone else. It wasn’t someone Nancy knew – It was some girl from New York. And now Nancy was with Frank. It hadn’t happened straight away. Rather, it took a long time before Nancy agreed to date Frank. She had needed time to heal from the brokenness of her and Ned’s relationship. 

“Mmm. Something smells good.” Frank murmured into Nancy’s ear as he wrapped his arms around Nancy’s waist, breaking Nancy’s train of thought.  
“It’ll be ready soon.” Nancy said, feeling Frank’s breath on her ear. “Why don’t you turn off the stove, and leave it for a bit?” Frank whispered. He kissed Nancy’s neck. Nancy practically melted at the feeling. She turned off the stove, and allowed Frank to lead her to the couch. They began kissing frantically. Nancy felt Frank’s hands go under her sweater, brushing over her nipples slightly. She moaned at the feeling. Her nipples hardened at Frank’s touch. Soon Frank pulled Nancy’s sweater off her body, and marvelled at how beautiful Nancy looked in her soft pink lace bra. Nancy closed her eyes, just feeling Frank’s lips covering her body. He kissed her nipples softly, and then undid Nancy’s bra. Before long, both of them were completely naked before the fireplace. Nancy stroked Frank’s chest, feeling his muscles. 

He had a couple of scars, presumably from previous cases.  
Nancy stroked a scar on the inside of Frank’s arm. “Where did you get this one from?” Nancy asked softly.  
“It’s from that case where that Henry guy slashed my arm. It hurt like hell at the time.” Frank responded. Nancy kissed the scar lightly. He was so brave, Frank. And yet he was so humble. 

“Lay down.” Frank told Nancy gently. She obeyed. Frank moved above her, kissing Nancy’s neck, and breasts. Then Nancy felt Frank enter her. She felt incredibly filled up. As Frank moved on top of her, Nancy could feel his fingers touching her between her legs. It felt incredible.  
Frank’s fingers touched Nancy’s breasts gently.  
“That feels so good.” She murmured.  
“Does it now?” Frank said teasingly. “Tell me how good it feels.”  
“It feels really good. So good. Don’t stop.” Nancy felt explosions of pleasure shooting up into her body. Spasms of pleasure rendered Nancy incapable of speech. She could hear Frank moaning loudly as he finished.  
Frank rolled himself next to Nancy. “That felt great.”  
Nancy leaned over and kissed Frank. “I know. It was wonderful.”  
As they laid there, panting, Nancy marvelled over how tender their relationship was, how beautiful Frank made her feel.  
"I'm glad I got stuck here with you." She whispered into Frank's ear.  
"Mm, me too." Frank wrapped his arm around Nancy, stroking her shoulder. They stayed like that for a long time, just feeling the warmth of the fire.


End file.
